1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an automobile, and, more particularly, to an automobile that is equipped with a motor, a battery, an air conditioner, a charger and a charging relay and a method for controlling the automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
As an automobile of this kind, an automobile has been proposed in which a charger is connected to a motor, a battery and an air conditioner via a charging relay and the charging relay is turned on to carry out external charging in which the battery is charged with electric power from an external power source by the charger when the charger is connected to the external power source while the system is off (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-199920 (JP 2011-199920 A), for example. In this automobile, when there is a request to turn on the air conditioner while external charging is in progress, preliminary air conditioning in which the air conditioner is operated on electric power from the external power source is carried out.